The work in our laboratory concerns the assimilation and breakdown of (phospho) lipids as related to biological events involving membranes. Specific studies include: 1) Phospholipid metabolism during phagocytosis. 2) Phospholipases of phagocytic cells and their role in membrane changes involving both phagocytes and microorganisms. 3) Microbial lipid degradation during phagocytosis and its role in microbial killing and digestion.